


Perfect

by Bisexuallama



Series: Beautiful consequences [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fake Science, Family Fluff, this came out softer than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: "Dinah's in fucking labor!"
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Series: Beautiful consequences [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804204
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of Beautiful Consequences!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me throughout this series! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Laurel's eyes widened. "Your w-water broke?!" She stuttered out, to which Dinah nodded her head up and down. "A-are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure!" Dinah shouted as she gripped onto the edge of the counter for dear life. "It's not supposed to hurt so much. Why does it hurt so much?!" She whimpered before falling down on one knee. 

Laurel rushed to the fallen woman's side. "Caitlin told me something like this would happen" She said as she guided the brunette to the living room. "I wasn't really paying attention, but I think she said something about faster labor and more pain due to both our meta-genes" The blonde explained, setting Dinah down gently onto the couch. "She gave me this loose collar-like meta-dampner incase the baby comes out screaming like its mothers"

"Call Caitlin" Dinah said, breathing in and out in an attempt to calm herself and not think about the pain. "Call her now!" She screamed before throwing her head back. 

Laurel ran to her room to get her phone off of the charger. She unplugged her IPhone and immediately searched for the Good Doctor's contact. She pressed on the 'call' button and waited impatiently for the brunette to answer. 

Somewhere in a spacey apartment bedroom, Caitlin Snow reached for her phone on the white oak nightstand next to her bed. "Hello?" She greeted, confused as to who would be calling her at such a late hour. On a Sunday. 

"Dinah's in fucking labor!" 

"What?" Caitlin sat up straight, the baby blue bedsheet falling from above her breast. "She's not due for another two weeks or so" She ran her fingers through her messy hair. Caitlin looked at the sleeping blonde woman beside her. "Laurel, listen to me very carefully" She sighed. "You're going to have to deliver this baby yourself" 

The blonde let out a bitter chuckle. "This is no time for jokes, Frosty" She snarled. 

"I'm being serious. I won't be able to make it to your apartment in time to deliver the baby" Caitlin explained using her naturally calm tone. "I'll walk you through it" 

Laurel chewed nervously on the inside of her cheek before looking at the woman on the couch. It was more than obvious that Dinah was in pain, but it seemed like she tried to keep it to herself. 

Laurel took a deep breath. "Okay" She agreed to the doctor's order. "Just tell me what to do" 

After an hour of screaming, pushing and cursing in different languages, Dinah Drake gave birth to one healthy baby girl. They decided to name her Quinn after Earth-one's late Quentin Lance. Of course, after the screaming had stopped, the two had to explain it to their concerned neighbors. 

The new parents sat on the grey couch holding their newborn baby girl between them. 

"She's so small" Laurel whispered. She gasped when Quinn wrapped her entire hand around her finger. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "This is perfect" The blonde laughed as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. She kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "You're perfect" 

Dinah smiled before cuddling with the woman. "Too bad none of this is real" 

Laurel furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" 

Back in reality, Laurel Lance's eyelids shot open. She took in her surroundings, scared and confused. Her eyes landed on a woman sitting in a chair in front of her. 

The woman looked up from one of her many files. "Oh good. You're awake" She smiled. 

Laurel started to remember everything that happened. Everything that really happened. The Black Canary managed to get the upper hand and with just one prick of a needle, Laurel lost. 

"No" Laurel shook her head. "NO!" She tried to jump towards the woman, but quickly remembered the device that was planted into her neck. The blonde fell to her knees, mentally defeated. "I had everything!" 

"You thought that you had everything" Dinah corrected with an evil smile. "Right after you killed Vinnie, I looked you dead in the eyes and promised you a pain far worse than death. Remember?" She asked, tilting her head. 

"So.. This was your plan? To make me think I had the perfect life with everything I've ever wanted..just so you could rip that away from me?" She asked and the woman in front of her nodded. "How did you manage to do that?" 

"I can't tell you that, now can I, sweetheart?" The brunette smiled. "I'm curious, though" Dinah began as she came to a halt in front of the blonde. She unforgivingly dug her fingernails into the woman's chin before lifting it up. "What was the happy, imaginary world that you were fantasizing about?" She asked with a tilt of her head. 

Laurel's eyes were fixated on the black quartz tiles on the floor. She was unable to process, think or hear anything coming from the other woman's mouth. 

Laurel had everything she ever wanted. A woman that loved her and had accepted her for who she was in the past and for who she was now. A woman that didn't judge her for having the sex of a man and a body of a woman. A woman who had gifted her a beautiful baby girl to hold and to love til her very last breath. 

Laurel had everything she wished for and with just one click of a button, it was all gone. Everything..was gone. 

Dinah Laurel Lance had been tortured; physically and mentally, she's been beaten half to death, her sister betrayed her by sleeping with her boyfriend. The man she loved as a brother died in the downfall of the Glades.. 

But this? This was unlike anything she had ever felt. 

She was going through emotions that hadn't been discovered yet, but they were identical to sorrow, anger and heartbreak. 

Laurel wasn't aware about the fact that she was crying until she heard the impatient clacking of a heel in front of her. She shut her eyelids and took a deep breath before looking up at the woman with emotionless eyes. 

"You" The blonde finally answered through gritted teeth, her jaw clenching afterwards. "I was thinking about you" 

That caught Dinah off guard. "Why?" She questioned with furrowed eyebrows and confused eyes. The woman in front of her scoffed bitterly. The brunette leaned down so that their faces were merely a few millimeters away from each other. "WHY?!" She shouted into her face. 

"BECAUSE I LOVED YOU!" Laurel shouted back. Her teary eyes never left the other woman's hazel green ones for a second. She forced a smile as a bunch of tears fell down her cheek. "And you know what's so fucked up about all of this?" The blonde sighed. "I still love you" She confessed, though the tone of her voice made it sound like a harsh insult laced with venom. 

Dinah let go of Laurel's chin. She took a few steps back and settled down onto a grey swivel desk chair that she had asked to be placed into the room a few days ago. 

At first, she just put it there to watch Laurel suffer as she went into the land of her dreams. Over time, it grew into something more. Dinah began doing most of her police work at the ARGUS facility. More specifically, in Laurel's room. For some odd reason, she felt physically attracted to the criminal and mass murderer. Even when she was unconscious. Dinah told herself that it was just to keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't do anything out of the ordinary, but her heart knew her better than she knew herself. 

"You shouldn't.." The brunette placed her fingers between the bride of her nose out of frustration. "You shouldn't love me" She said before putting a hand over her mouth. 

"We can't choose who we fall in love with or how we fall in love with them" Laurel said, wiping her damp cheeks with the sleeves of her dark blue jumpsuit. "It just happens and before you realize it.. It'll be too late. You would have already fallen hard to the point of no return" 

Dinah lifted her head back up to face the other woman. "You don't get it" She shook her head. "I'm not supposed to feel anything except hatred towards you" 

"I don't blame you" The blonde said as she fiddled with a loose cotton strand at the end of her sleeve. "If I were you, I wouldn't love me neither" 

The two women sat in tense silence for about ten minutes, but to them it felt like an eternity. Biting her bottom lip, one of them finally decided to break the silence. 

Dinah stood up from her chair and walked towards the other woman. She copied the blonde's action by sitting criss-cross in front of her, surprising Laurel. 

"In this..fantasy of yours.." The brunette began. "What.. what was it like? What were we like?" She asked, emphasizing the 'we'. 

"We were happy" Laurel answered with a sad smile. "I uh" She let out a dry laugh. "I actually ended up knocking you up. We decided to raise the baby or babies together in Central City. Nine months later, you gave birth to a girl. Her name was Quinn. Quinn Lance-Drake" The blonde sighed. She noticed the confused expression on the other woman's face. "I'm sure by now you know that I'm not your typical female. I have a.." 

"Dick. Y-yes I know" Dinah interrupted with a light blush on her cheeks as she looked down at the hands. "Two days ago you uhm..sort of got a boner" 

"Oh no" Laurel laughed before putting her hands onto her face, clearly embarrassed. "Did anyone see it?" 

"No. I deleted the footage while one of the guards was in the bathroom and the other one was asleep" 

"Tampering with security footage?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. Not so surprised, though" 

Dinah crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh yeah? And why is that?" 

"Cause, you and I are kind of the same. We're two sides of the same coin even if you don't know it yet" Laurel answered as her eyes slowly traveled up and down the other woman's body. She tilted her head when she noticed a silver band around the brunette's tan ring finger on her right hand. Laurel reached forward and grabbed her hand. She ran the tip of her finger over the never-ending engraved greek symbols. "What does it mean?" 

"The continuous line pattern symbolizes eternity and unity" Dinah answered. "When I was undercover in Greece, an elderly woman gave it to me as a gift in return for saving her son's life" 

"Cool story" Laurel said, her eyes glued to the ring. 

"Do you like it?" Dinah asked, to which the woman in front of her nodded. She carefully retracted her hand and took the ring off of her finger. Dinah took Laurel's hand and slid her ring onto her slender ring finger. She smiled when she saw that it fit perfectly. "There. Now it's yours" 

"Thank you" Laurel smiled before finally lifting her face up to look at the brunette. 

"You're welcome" 

Dinah's phone suddenly vibrated in one of the inside pockets of her blazer. She stood up to answer what seemed to be Curtis's third call of the day. After she finished talking to her friend, she sighed and ran her fingers through her wavy brown hair. 

"Bad news?" Laurel tilted her head. 

"Unfortunately" The brunette groaned, answering the other woman's question. "I have to go" 

"I know" Laurel said as she stood up and walked towards her small, shitty bed. 

"Is that bed comfortable for you?" 

"Nope" The blonde answered, popping the P. She flopped down onto her bed which made a concerned, squeaking sound in the process. "But hey, what can you do right?" 

Dinah searched the insides of her blazer pockets for something. "I'll talk to Lyla about getting you a more comfortable bed. Maybe even a better room" 

"I'll be sure not to get my hopes up" 

Dinah rolled her eyes at Laurel's response. She found her thin black ARGUS key card and pressed it against a sensor on the door. 

"By the way, do you like Indian Food?" The brunette asked as her hand rested firmly on the door handle. 

Laurel sat up straight. "I love it" 

"Good, cause that's what we're eating tomorrow" Dinah said, putting pressure on the handle and opening the door. 

"Since you're being so gracious, can you bring me back a wild cherry Pepsi and maybe some twizzlers?" Laurel asked with a devious smile. 

Dinah let out a single laugh and afterwards, she pointed her index finger at the woman. "Don't push it" She winked with a smile before walking through the door and exiting the room, leaving Laurel alone. 

As Laurel stared down at the stainless steel Greek ring on her ring index finger, she learned that her actions have consequences.

Not all bad ones. Sometimes those consequences could be the start of something new. 

Something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing :) 
> 
> I'd like to hear your thoughts on this final part/series in the comments


End file.
